1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional object drawing tool is configured to move an object displayed on a display screen of a computer by using a pointing device such as a mouse. In such an object drawing tool, a cursor is displayed on a screen of the computer and a user can move the cursor by using the pointing device.
The object drawing tool can select an object at a position where the cursor is displayed by clicking a button provided on the pointing device. Further, the object drawing tool can select a plurality of objects by repeatedly clicking the button while a predetermined key of a keyboard is pressed.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-244353 discusses a technique in that a user can move an object at a position where a cursor is displayed by moving the cursor while a user presses and holds a button. According to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-244353, when the user selects a plurality of objects, the user can move the plurality of objects at once by pointing any object among the plurality of selected objects with the cursor and moving the cursor while the user presses and holds the button.
In other words, by an instruction of a user to move the cursor along a limited path on the display screen, an image is selected according to the cursor path and the selected image is moved to an end point of the cursor path.
However, in the above described conventional technique, when a user selects a plurality of objects, it is not possible for the user to move all the plurality of selected objects and to move an arbitrary object among the plurality of selected objects independently at the same time.